The Devil is in the Details
by Raiya-kun
Summary: In the world Aomine Daiki lived in, finding out that one of your old school buddies was an incubus was a normal thing. Nobody told him, though, to be prepared to be pushed down on his own bed by one sexy and horny Kise Ryouta. All of a sudden it's not so normal after all. (AoKise, oneshot, AU)


"**THE DEVIL IS IN THE DETAILS"**

**By Raiya-kun**

**A/N:**Adfhjlkasdfjsdalfkjsdklf . . . First of all, hello there, guys ^^; (and pardon the random keyboard mashing). Raiya-kun here. Technically, this isn't exactly my first (ever) fic, but it's been so long since I made one that it's pretty much like it is my first. So . . . please be nice? ,w,

I also owe my friend for getting me into the KuroBasu fandom. xD I'm still technically a newbie to the entire thing, though I'm already in love with AoKise (and a couple . . . uh . . . _heaps_ more of other couples) right off the bat. So here's a fanfic xD

_**DISCLAIMER:**_Raiya-kun does not claim ownership over anything other than the plot bunny this came out from. Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, and all other characters from Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi and Production I.G.

* * *

In the world Aomine Daiki lived in, finding out that one of your old school buddies was an incubus was a normal thing. Their kind—incubi and succubi, that is—was practically no different from normal humans in appearance. That is, if they aren't aroused. Otherwise, it's an entirely different ballgame.

And it's not like Aomine hasn't known others who turned out to be incubi too. There was Tetsu, first of all. Who would've thought their basketball team's sixth man back in middle school turned out to be one? Aomine had once thought the guy did not have even an ounce of active libido in him. And then all of a sudden, Aomine found himself walking in on his former teammate pushing down and straddling a flustered _Kagami Taiga_, of all people. Safe to say that had been a sight for Aomine's bleeding eyes; he was never able to look at either one of the two the same ever again.

Nevertheless, that little experience had showed him just how incubi could do a complete 180 degrees in attitude when they "awaken"—at least that was how Tetsu called it. An incubus never knows when it would happen. It could be at a very young age, puberty...heck, if he was going to take Tetsu's word for it, some incubi awaken well into middle age. All it took was someone—gender was a trivial matter—who _stirred_ them. Not the type of stirring that humans felt when they just want a fuck. Oh no. An incubus can be with other people in bed, but when someone's made him feel the _Urge_, no amount of previous sexual experience is going to prepare him for the reactions his body is going to have. An incubus would be on full-on mating mode, fuelled to pursue the one who'd awakened them to the ends of the earth.

Aomine Daiki, sixteen years of age, ex-ace of Teikō's Generation of Miracles and current ace of Tōō, was running through all these thoughts in his head in an attempt to come up with an explanation as to why he was presently pinned down on his bed, in his own room, by another of his previous teammates: Kise Ryouta.

"Ao-_Aominecchi _. . ." Kise moaned (_oh gods_) as he ground the lower half of his body against Aomine's. His handsome face was flushed red, eyes slightly teary, lips partly swollen and red. (Aomine noted the hint of lipstick on the blonde's mouth. Had he come from a photo shoot?) "_Aominecchi _. . ."

"Kise...the fuck...!" Aomine struggled to pull his wrists free from the other male's grip, but that was proving to be an incredible feat to accomplish. He'd always thought he was far stronger than the blonde, and he'd proven that several times in middle school. But at the moment, it was as if Kise's strength was triple his own—the blonde looked like he was hardly exerting any effort. If anything, Aomine seemed like he was hardly doing any struggling against him at all.

"Let me go, Kise, dammit!" If struggling with his arms won't work, Aomine figured his legs might have a bit more leverage. He tried jerking his legs up to push the blonde off him, but it only led to his thigh brushing between Kise's own legs.

_Oh fuck, he's damn hard, _was the thought that immediately flashed across Aomine's mind when he felt the blonde's erection. Kise, on the other hand, jerked back from the sudden contact, letting out a loud moan and slightly shivering from the pleasure. He'd instinctively shut his eyes tight and bit onto his lower lip. His already flushed face turned even redder.

For a moment, the sight of the blonde made Aomine blink and take in a breath. He'd known about Kise's good looks even before he'd even met him back in middle school. There was no denying that the guy was gorgeous—he was a goddamn model after all—but then all Aomine had ever seen was the smiley pretty boy the screaming fangirls loved to fawn over. He had never expected Kise could ever make such an erotic expression.

The Tōō ace gulped. Did he just feel a twitch _down there_?

_Ohnonononononono! Think of boobs, Daiki! Big, soft ones! Size C and above!_

It took a second for him to realize that Kise had finally let go of his wrists. When it did sink in, Aomine did not waste a moment to seize his chance. He sat up and grabbed the other's wrists, making sure to grip them as tightly as he could. "Will you calm the fuck down?" he yelled angrily, and slightly regretted it when the blonde recoiled in fear. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

He had no need to ask such a question. He already knew. He could see the blonde's narrowing pupils, the small fangs protruding over his lower lip, and the sharper nails that have replaced his usually well-manicured ones. Kise had _awakened_, and that meant only one thing.

Aomine gulped. _Don't tell me this guy imprinted on me!_

"I . . . can't stop it-ssu . . ." Kise looked up at him, pleadingly. A wet tongue darted out from between his teeth to lick at his dry lower lip. His breathing was shallow and fast. He leaned closer to the other male, making Aomine lean back in response. "I want to . . . with Aominecchi . . ."

"No way! Shouldn't you be imprinting on one of those girls that practically drape themselves over you everyday? For fuck's sake, I'm a guy! It's disgusting!"

The way Kise's body visibly trembled at his words and the widening of his eyes told Aomine he'd went too far. The blonde suddenly lost all his strength and lowered his hands, along with his head. The predatory aura that had been surrounding him ever since he burst into the room earlier suddenly receded, although his unusual eyes, teeth, and nails remained. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, like a chastised dog. "I didn't know . . . ah, but Aominecchi is right-ssu . . . it's disgusting . . ."

Aomine could see the tears prickling the corners of the blonde's eyes and clicked his tongue. That hadn't come out right. But having Kise leap through his window out of the blue and proceed to outright molest him did not leave much room for him to consider what to say. At least the blonde calming down gave him that room he needed, and he let out a breath.

_It's not really disgusting_, he thought. After all, deny as he will, he'd even reacted to Kise earlier. But there was no way his brain was just going to accept the fact that an incubushad become fixated on him and wanted to fuck him to oblivion. Aomine's brain capacity was limited in the first place; there was no way it could compute everything in anything less than an entire week.

"Uh . . . look," he began, after almost a minute of awkward silence. "I take that back. You just . . . uh . . . caught me off guard. I didn't even know you were an incubus, you know? Damn, I thought it was only Tetsu—"

"I thought that since Kurokocchi already has Kagamicchi I can make you mine-ssu."

"—eh?"

"You didn't even bat an eyelash when you found out that Kurokocchi was an incubus—"

_Where the hell did you get that idea_? Aomine thought, as he remembered how awkward it was to even just see Seirin's light-shadow duo together.

"—so I thought you wouldn't mind it either if you found out I was too. I've always, _always_ been thinking about Aominecchi."

"Wait, what?"

"Ever since we were in Teikō-ssu." Was it just Aomine, or was Kise's expression becoming rather pained? "I already made up my mind that if I am going to . . . imprint on somebody, it's Aominecchi, because I . . ."

"Oi." It wasn't just his imagination. Kise really was in pain. He was knitting his brows together and clutching his stomach with one hand and Aomine's bedspread with the other. "You okay? Maybe I should call—"

Aomine never got to finish. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Kise had managed to copy even his practically inhuman speed in basketball, but the blonde had closed the distance between them in barely a split second, and before he knew it, he was back down on the bed, in the same position Kise first had him in, with the latter gripping his shirt with both hands and pressing their lips tightly together. Kise was straddling him lower, so that Aomine could feel Kise's erection rubbing against his—yes, his reaction from earlier was far from just a little accident.

Kise was quick to force his tongue in, finding Aomine's and coercing it to respond. The dark-skinned male was taken aback with how unexpectedly eager his body was to return the favor, battling Kise's tongue so he could be the one ravishing the other's willing mouth. He knew he should have been struggling to stop Kise again, but he felt his head spin in some sort of drug-induced high, pushing back whatever protests he had harbored to doing anything to and with his former teammate. It was like entering Zone—a different one that turned everything around him other than Kise white.

They broke away with a loud smack, and Kise quickly got to work shrugging off his windbreaker and clumsily trying to unbutton his shirt with fingers that were too restless and eager to go back to touching Aomine. His eyes were no help to the attempt to remove his clothes as they were locked with those of the other male's. Kise's pupils had narrowed even more, like a cat's, and the yellow hue of his eyes had turned almost into bright amber.

Aomine grunted in impatience as Kise failed several times to get past the third button on his shirt. His body was inexplicably fast heating up, the heat traveling from his head down to his crotch. If he still had any shred of doubt earlier that Kise was making him hard, all that was gone now. He lifted his torso off the bed, clamped his right hand over the back of the other male's neck and pushed him down for another torrid kiss and pulled Kise's trembling fingers away from his shirt and trying to undo the buttons himself. He made it down to the sixth button until his impatience won him over and he just gave the shirt one forceful yank. The remaining buttons all broke free of their stitching, but he couldn't give less of a damn now that Kise's chest was completely exposed for him to do as he liked. He didn't bother to completely take the shirt off his partner, leaving it bundled around Kise's elbows.

He pulled back from the kiss and trailed a couple more down Kise's milky white throat and shoulder before zeroing in on one of the taut nubs on his chest. He couldn't help grinning in wanton glee as the blonde gasped and tried to pull away from him as he licked and bit.

"A-_ohh-_minecchi . . . t-that's unfair-ssu . . ." He felt Kise's hands on the back of his wifebeater, yanking upward frantically at the hem. "This too . . . _off_ . . ."

"Yeah, yeah." Reluctantly, Aomine pulled away in order to take his own shirt off, but Kise did it for him, getting it off with one pull. It was quickly tossed aside to who-the-fuck-cares-where, the same way the blonde's shirt was. Aomine moved to resume giving attention to the other's chest, but Kise pushed him back by the shoulders. He growled and was about to shout at the latter for doing so, but the blonde sliding down and tugging at the zipper of his shorts shut him up.

He let out a long shaky breath when Kise (almost teasingly, the bastard) freed his straining erection with a devilish smile. Soft hands slowly rubbed him up and down, putting all of the fantasies Aomine ever had of AV stars doing it to absolute shame. He thought he heard the blonde chuckle nervously, before he felt the warmth of the latter's mouth engulf his length.

"Ah, _shit_!" Aomine couldn't help but drop back onto the bed at the surge of pleasure that shot up his spine. He's had girls suck him before but—_fuck!_—Kise was out of this world. He didn't even bother taking things slow: he faltered a bit at trying to take the entirety of Aomine in, but he picked up his pace, bobbing his head up and down and making Aomine exhaust all the verbal obscenities he knew. The dark-haired male raised himself on one elbow and held the back of the blonde's head with the opposite hand, pushing in time with every bob of the incubus's head to get himself deeper into Kise's mouth.

Kise showed no protest to Aomine's rough treatment, other than the occasional wince. His hands traveled from Aomine's legs to the hem of his pants. He fumbled with the buckle of his belt and the button and zipper as Aomine continued to fuck the hell out of his mouth. It took a while, considering that his head was currently _occupied_, but Kise managed to push his pants halfway down his thighs (and Aomine smugly noted the fact that the blonde had actually gone commando) and, a bit hesitantly, began to rub himself in time with the bobbing of his head.

The feeling of Kise's mouth around his cock had Aomine preoccupied for a good while that he was barely able to register that the blonde was jerking himself off too. It did not help that Kise had begun to moan, making the other male's cock twitch even more—because of both the slight vibration Kise's mouth made and the utterly arousing sound of it. How long had he known this guy and not known _he could be this good_?

Kise's moans began to get louder, and a quick glimpse out of the corner of one eye showed Aomine why: the blonde's fingers had moved away from his erection and were prodding at his entrance. He'd already managed to get one finger in, and attempting a second. A devious smirk bloomed on Aomine's lips, and he yanked Kise's head off his cock, much to the latter's surprise.

"A-Aomin—?" For a split second, he saw Kise's startled expression, before he crashed their lips together, and a tanned hand snaked around and down the slimmer male's body. Kise made a small sound of surprise into the kiss as Aomine pulled Kise's hand away before slipping one of his fingers in, but Aomine muffled it by thrusting his tongue past his partner's parted teeth. There it was again, that intoxicated feeling, driving him crazier.

He began sliding his finger in and out of Kise in a quick pace, not having the patience to give the latter time to adjust. He pushed another finger in, then a third, to get that entrance wide enough for what was to come. Kise pulled away to gasp and involuntarily pushed back against the fingers thrusting into him as Aomine brushed against a particular spot, and the latter grinned at the reaction. The Tōō ace peppered the blonde's smooth neck with kisses and bites while he repeatedly aimed for that same place, and it was not long before the smaller male's body was trembling with pleasure and moving away from those fingers just so he won't go over the edge _just yet_.

"...mi..._minecchi_," he said, breathless, "if you keep..._ah_...like that, _I-ll_—"

His words went unheeded, and the fingers continued to follow and violate him even as he tried to escape them, their tempo unrelenting. Aomine's other hand attended to a pert nipple, adding even more to the ecstasy already threatening to overflow from the blonde.

"Sto—_nn_—_A...o...Aominecchi_!" The bed gave a soft thump as the tanned male was pushed back down onto it for the third time. He had been so engrossed in the sounds and movements his ministrations were eliciting from the incubus that the unexpected pause felt like a hard slap.

Kise was gripping his shoulders hard, and he felt the sting of those sharp nails digging into his skin, probably drawing blood—he wasn't sure, because he was transfixed on the form above him, which was beginning to look far from the Kise Ryouta he knew.

His eyes had become completely amber, with slit-like pupils like an angry wolf's. His fangs had become more prominent, curving a few centimeters down his lower lip. But the most noticeable change was the pair of pitch black bat wings that had sprouted from the incubus's back, each one spanning about a foot and a half in width. As if those were not enough, Aomine also felt something long and whip-like playfully slithering around his right leg. _A tail...?_

Kise's demeanor had changed as well. The flushed, almost pleading expression he had earlier was replaced with a mischievous and taunting one. "Sorry, but I can't let you have all the fun after all-ssu."

He braced one hand against Aomine's chest and raised himself above the other's erect shaft. Using his free hand, he positioned the organ's head at his entrance, then lowered himself slowly. Deliberately. Tauntingly.

If he was trying to piss Aomine off, he was doing a dam good job.

The blue-haired male hissed while his cock twitched with each centimeter that slid past that tight ring of muscle. He gnashed his teeth. He wanted nothing more than to jerk his waist upward and bury himself to the fucking hilt. But Kise dug his nails into his chest, pushing him down, and tightly wrapped his tail around his leg. His gaze met Aomine's, and the taller male felt paralyzed by those alluring amber eyes. A moment later and he realized the paralysis was literal—he couldn't move his arms or his legs even as he desperately wanted to.

A shiver ran down both boys' spines after Kise finally managed to take the entirety of Aomine's erection inside him. He gnawed at his lower lip and flashed a smile. "Feels good-ssu?"

A frustrated glare was what he got in return. "If you don't fucking move, I'll..."

"Tsk. You really don't like waiting, do you-ssu?"

_Oh, it's not like my cock's so fuckin' stiff right now. Take your goddamn time,_ Aomine wanted to yell, but he ended up hissing instead. Kise placed his hands on the other's knees and lifted his hips, stopping short of having Aomine's cock completely out of him, and then slammed himself back down with a voiceless gasp.

Kise repeated his actions, gradually picking up speed. His cock bounced in time with his movements, pre-cum dripping from the tip. He wrapped one hand around his erection and began to stroke himself, all the while repeatedly uttering Aomine's name in the middle of gasps and moans that escaped his mouth.

Meanwhile, Aomine was cursing the fact that his body felt like it was frozen solid. It still refused to obey and do what he wanted (which was, just in case it wasn't clear, to thrust into Kise as deep and as fast as his body would allow, _goddammit!_). Even if he wanted to look away, his eyes remained staring into Kise's, and he briefly wondered if the incubus was actively doing something to him.

He felt the blonde shudder, saw him close his eyes and throw his head back, and heard him let out a short scream. All of a sudden, he felt control over his body return. He realized his cock must have brushed against the same spot that made Kise spasm earlier.

It was his turn to grin. "Gotcha," he whispered. Before Kise could recover, Aomine sat up and gripped the blonde's hips tightly. He gave Kise but a second to realize what had happened before repeatedly thrusting into him, aiming at that same spot.

"...Too strong-ssu—!" Kise's earlier smugness dissipating into wanton, shameless pleasure was, for the ace, enough retribution for his teasing earlier. Aomine shifted onto his knees to be able to move better, and Kise wrapped his legs around his partner's waist and his arms around broad dark shoulders.

"Shut up!" Aomine growled. Kise seriously wasn't thinking he'd take it easy on him after the fucking incubus had been such a damn cocktease! He leaned in for a hungry kiss and then licked the contour of the blonde's jaw.

"I'm—_ah!_—almost—!" _Shit!_ It was unfair for Kise to be able to make such erotic expressions, the ace thought. It was doubly unfair that he could make such sexy sounds. "Faster-ssu!" The blonde was practically hanging onto him for dear life, clawing at his back and even briefly sinking his fangs into his shoulder.

Aomine could feel his climax nearing, and his thrusts became even more frantic. His breathing was now merely a set of ragged pants and grunts, in the same way that Kise's had turned into gasps and whimpers.

It was Kise who came first. His arms and legs wrapped around his lover more tightly, and he screamed out Aomine's first name as his body shook with the force of his release.

It did not take long before Aomine followed. As if hearing his name on his Kise's lips wasn't enough, the blonde also became tighter, clamping down on his manhood like a vise. He thrust a couple more times into the incubus before he released into the blonde. He shivered a little at the intensity of his orgasm. Not even jacking off to Horikita Mai or to the large number of AVs he owned had that huge of an effect on him.

_Only goddamn Kise_.

The two of them fell down onto the bed utterly spent. As Aomine stared up at his room's ceiling, he felt the weight of the blonde on him, Kise's head on his shoulder, and the tail that he had forgotten loosening its grip on his leg. His back smarted, and so did a spot on his shoulder, but he couldn't care any less. His eyesight was already drooping, each second that passed making it difficult for him to keep awake.

The last thing he remembered before completely drifting off was hearing Kise's voice, muttering his name. "_Daikicchi_—!"

* * *

"..._Can you repeat that, Tetsu_?"

Impassive sky blue eyes stared back at midnight blue ones. "I said that means you're now officially Kise-kun's mate, Aomine-kun."

Aomine stared dumbfounded at his ex-teammate, who was slurping on a vanilla milkshake without any apparent care in the world, while Aomine was ready to drop catatonic on Maji Burger's floor after the revelation just given to him.

"You can't be serious! I didn't think...I mean...aren't you guys not the 'mate-for-life' types? Uh...can you guys really get...you know..._satisfied_ with just one mate?"

Tetsu paused for a second and said in that familiar deadpan tone of his, "That's mean, Aomine-kun. I didn't think you were the type who assumed we incubi just do whoever we come across. Poor Kise-kun."

"Tch." Aomine visibly cringed at the verbal attack. It wasn't like he thought Tetsu was the flirtatious or polygamous type. He couldn't even begin to imagine it, even if the smaller boy was an incubus.

With Kise...First of all, the blonde was a model with a horde of fangirls around every corner! Even if Aomine had never actually personally seen him going out with two or three of them at the same time, wasn't it just normal to assume the guy was some sort of Casanova, even without factoring in his incubus lineage?

And of course, there was still that question of _why Aomine_, out of all the goddamn people? Surely a guy as handsome and incredibly sexy and wild in bed as that blonde—

Aomine's face flushed when he caught himself replaying images of Kise in his head. It's been three days and the blonde still continued to disturb his thoughts, throw _the_ Aomine Daiki off balance.

"You don't hate it do you, Aomine-kun?"

The tanned male blinked at the question. "What?"

"Being Kise-kun's mate. You did respond after all. Even if Kise-kun could paralyze you—" at this, Aomine's eyes widened, _So he really was the cause of that_,"—only some sort of attraction to him would make you react the way you did when he kissed you."

"React the way I did?"

Tetsu set his empty cup down on the table. "That feeling like you're drunk, remember? An incubus's saliva is a pretty good aphrodisiac. The more intoxicated the feeling, the more attraction there is."

"...You've got to be joking." Aomine buried his face in one hand. Tetsu had to be kidding. Him, attracted to Kise? No way!

(Even though the hand covering his face did but little to keep the reddening of his ears from Tetsu's eyes.)

"Anyway, Aomine-kun. I have to go now." The smaller half of Seirin's light-shadow duo stood up and swung the strap of his sports bag over one shoulder. "It's no good for me to stay around you for too long now," he added as he turned his attention to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Aominecchi!"

Aomine felt a shudder go up his spine. He heard the hurried footsteps heading towards their direction and soon enough, the blonde incubus stopped at their booth, face red and panting and slightly sweaty from running with a couple of his uniforms buttons undone showing enough of the pale tantalizing skin over his collarbone and _fuckAominegetaholdofyourself !_

Kise stared at Kuroko, and for a moment, Aomine thought the blonde would fawn over the smaller male like he often did, but to his surprise, he saw Kise's eyes narrow and turn bright amber, almost like a wolf challenging another.

"Even if it's Kurokocchi, I won't forgive anyone who tries to take Aominecchi away." The blonde's normally bubbly tone had gone icy, enough to make Aomine do a double take just to make sure the blonde really was Kise. Tetsu, on the other hand, was undaunted, retaining that blank stare of his. "I have no intention of doing that, Kise-kun. Although..."

Aomine felt like the air around him had gotten colder, and the hair on his arms stood on end. When he went to look at Tetsu, the other boy's pupils had narrowed into black slits like Kise's, and the light blue shade of his eyes turned a slightly deeper blue. "If you would be so kind, will you please stop hanging around Kagami-kun so much? I don't like it when his scent is on other people."

Out of the corner of his eye, Aomine saw the other customers in the restaurant turn their backs and cringe away from his two ex-teammates. That meant he definitely wasn't imagining the frightening tension surrounding them.

The two incubi stared at each other for a second more, before Kise broke the tension by flashing one of his usual smiles. "I'll keep that in mind, Kurokocchi! Oh, and Kagamicchi's waiting for you at the basketball court-ssu."

Kuroko also appeared to have reverted back to his usual deadpan self and bowed his head. "Then I'll be going. See you around, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun." And without another glance back, the blue-haired boy headed straight out the door. Kise waited until he was out of sight before sliding up to Aomine's side with hardly any regard for any personal space whatsoever.

"Aominecchi! That's unfair! Is it Kurokocchi even now?!" he whined, leaning close to the other male's face. The act made Aomine back against the wall. It was too soon for Kise to be going so close to him, he thought. Aomine was still too aware of the blonde's features, and his brain refused to stop replaying images: _flushed cheeks swollen lips teary eyes pink tongue a mouth thatwon'tstopmoaninghisname... _

Aomine swallowed as he felt _something_ stir. Not good. "The heck are you saying, Kise? And why are you so damn close?"

Kise pouted and pulled away, and Aomine thought the blonde had somehow calmed down, but all of a sudden, he found himself pushed down on the booth's seat, bright amber staring down at him in a mix of lust and annoyance.

"Because Aominecchi is _my_ mate, _right-ssu_?"

(In the world Aomine Daiki lived in, finding out that one of your old school buddies was an incubus was a normal thing. He was beginning to think, though, that it might not have been as _normal_ as he thought.)

* * *

**A/N:**Uhm . . . so . . . please review? And . . . please be nice? ^^;

**Edit (11/11/12): **Apparently, the break that was supposed to be before Aomine talking to Kuroko did not appear, and I only noticed it now. My bad ^^; And by the way, thanks to all the people that have reviewed and liked this story even if it was my first for the fandom :3 You deserve all the Maji Burgers in the world 83


End file.
